You can leave your hat on
by wouldyoulikeacupoftea
Summary: Jane's fantasy comes to light in front of his eyes. Tag to 6x12 The Golden Hammer.


Don't own the mentalist and never will. Thanks for all the reviews. Here's a bit of naughtiness for you in return.

* * *

Jane opened his eyes and yawned whilst he stretched. "Uhhh" Jane yawned as he sat up. He rubbed his hand over his face to chase away any sleep that was there. He took in his surroundings. He recognised the photos on the wall. How the hell did he end up in Lisbon's lounge!

The last thing he remembered, he was laying on his couch listening to Lisbon typing. Was he drugged? Why couldn't he remember? Did he go out and get drunk then Lisbon had to go and save him? But, he didn't feel woozy nor did he have his usual hangover. "What the hell is going on?" he whispered. He didn't even have a headache. He'd better go and find Lisbon and apologise.

However, as he was about to get up, the front door opened and Lisbon walked through it. She closed the door lightly and turned towards him. "Oh, you're awake" she crooned. "I've got a present for you." she smiled.

It was only then did Jane realised that she looked different. Not in a bad way. For starters, she was wearing a black, long trench coat and sunglasses with the hat she wore when they were doing a stakeout in their last case. You know the one, the black floppy one that he complimented her with.

"Lisbon..." he asked.

"Shh," she replied as she walked seductively towards her sound system. He ran his eyes down the length of her body. He was shocked and a little turned on seeing that she had sexy black stilettos on. "I didn't know she owned a pair of them." he thought.

However, he didn't have much time to think when the song that his precious Lisbon chose, started to play on the system. It definitely wasn't what he was expecting. He thought it was going to be one of her rock songs, but no it was _You can leave your hat on._

He was speechless as Lisbon moved herself into the middle of the lounge and started to sway to the music. She threw her sunglasses to the side and winked at him. "Oh god" he thought as he was starting to feel the tell tale sign that he was getting excited.

She slowly undid the buttons on her coat then turned around and looked at him in the eyes as gently pulled her coat off. Once she had freed her second arm, she threw her coat to the side like her sunglasses. The saucy minx was wearing a tight little black dress that made Jane ache to touch her.

She reached to the side and grabbed a chair from her kitchen island and sat on it sideways. She proceeded to raise one leg in the air and run her hands down it to take the stilettos off, one by one. Ooh, Jane kept clenching and unclenching his hands as he longed to run his own hands down her toned legs. But, he knew that good things come to those that wait and he didn't want to stop the strip tease that Lisbon, _no Teresa, _was giving him. He just had to wait. He felt giddy all of a sudden.

Lisbon seductively got off the chair and walked in front of it. She once again turned her back towards him. She kept swaying as she reached behind her to slowly pull down the zipper to her dress. Jane was memorised by her perk bottom, he could follow that ass anywhere. Her dress floated to the floor as if it was made of silk. Christ! She was wearing a lacy black bra and french knickers with matching suspenders. Who knew that Lisbon owned sexy underwear. The sexy minx.

She turned off the main lights, turned on a lamp in the corner, which lit her body like her own personal spotlight. Man, the light made her skin glow and look more milky. She returned to the chair and straddled it and continue her sexy dance. It felt like she was his own personalised burlesque dancer. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He just couldn't believe it.

She must have grown bored off the chair as she returned to her original spot and put her hands in the air. But, every now and again she would run them down her body. Who knew that Lisbon could make a floppy hat sexy. He was going to kept that titbit to himself. No one was allowed to know his secret.

"Teresa" he crooned as he got her attention. She then made her way towards him putting extra effort to sway her hips more. Once she got towards him, she climbed over him and he leant into the back of the couch to prolong his view of her body. "Jane", she whispered into his ear as her breasts touched his chest. "Teresa." he sighed. He liked saying it so he repeated himself. Each time, she replied with calling him Jane.

He leant to kiss her and whispered "Call me Patrick". She smiled. Just as Jane was about to press his lips onto hers, she heard her shout "Jane!". It made him jumped and when his eyes opened again, he was back on his couch at the FBI headquarters. He turned his head to find the actual Lisbon crouched next to him.

"Jane, are you alright?" she asked him, looking worried. "You were wiggling a lot and was calling out my name."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just taking a nap." he said looking a bit disappointed.

"You sure?" she replied.

"Yeah, never better" he said as he got himself into an upright position. "How about we go for some dinner, I don't know about you but this case has made me starving."

"Sure,"

Jane stood up and stretched his back. He then proceeded to link her arms through his as they began to walk to the elevators. Jane suddenly stopped. "Wait" he said as he quickly ran back to her desk, "You can't forget this." he said as he affectionately placed her floppy hat on her head. "Jane.." "What, we don't want your lovely face to burn do we?"

He smiled as she gave up the fight, put her arm back through his and dragged him back to the elevators. "Fine, let's go, you're buying." she said. "I wouldn't expect less" Jane replied as the doors closed on them. Before the door completely closed, Jane let out a huge grin. He's glad that he's found a special place in his mind palace to put his dream in.

He's going to make sure that Lisbon is definitely going to keep that hat on.

**The End**


End file.
